


Mirror Mirror

by PatPrecieux



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Romantic Fluff, early in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Robbie and James furnish their new home with an eye to love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Body shaming is never right, even when you're shaming yourself.

The house was a steal because of disrepair, but several months of weekend "rehab" parties involving most of the employees of the Oxfordshire Police, official and civilian, and Robbie and James were moving in.

 

Robbie had initially been reluctant to locate in what he considered a posh neighborhood, then James pointed out he had a posh boyfriend. Besides, the entire area had been rundown and tired until a new influx of upper middle-class academics and professionals rediscovered the charms of older homes.

 

The purchase had been embarrassing for both men. Not the "gay couple" buy a house discussion, rather that financing forced both to reveal that, between them, they were far from strapped for money. 

 

Robbie had inherited the bulk of Morse's estate, the man was, sadly, a miser in life. James had a sizable trust fund from his mother. Explained the "million pound" wardrobe.

 

Over a pint, it became clear, both had hidden the information in an effort to be equal to the other. The second pint led to a mutual promise of "no more secrets EVER."

 

James thought of that promise the first night they spent in their new home. He had been looking forward to christening the master bath. It had been his baby. Huge tub with whirlpool, double sized shower with multiple jets, double sinks, heated floors, and the crowning glory, a heated toilet seat. The lighting was daylight bright, no more squinting while shaving.

 

He was disappointed, and a little hurt, that Robbie lacked any enthusiasm for a bath or shower for two, blaming bone weariness and "me back." Then he was startled to find the older man had plunged the bedroom into "blackout" darkness.

 

"Robbie if this is meant to be romantic, I'm glad. But falling and getting concussed on the way to our bed is less appealing. Little light please."

 

Strangely, Robbie turned on his phone, forcing James to grope his way, tripping several times. Climbing into bed, the blond found his lover in pajamas and covered up to his chin.

 

"This is a bit awkward, Sir, one of us seems to be naked."

 

Reaching under a pillow, Lewis handed James boxers and a tee shirt. "Here canny lad, thought you might be wanting these. We'll need to get this fireplace up here cleaned properly. Chilly night."

 

"There's better ways to warm up Inspector Lewis."

 

James was stunned when Robbie turned on his side, pulling the duvet tightly around himself. "Dress luv and get some kip. It's past me bedtime." They hardly touched after that.

 

Monday morning, Lewis was still behaving oddly. James came into the loo to find Robbie shaving. "Bloody hell man, can't you see I'm shaving? Want me throat cut do you? Wait till I'm done!"

 

"Robbie, we have two sinks now for a reason. I can shave right alongside you. I love watching you use that blade."

 

"James please! You're making me nervous. Just get out till I'm done, and give me a bit of damn privacy!"

 

Something about that last awakened "Sergeant Hathaway." Backing out of the room, he left the door slightly ajar. Robbie finished shaving and slumped over the sink. Staring into the mirror, he raked his fingers through his hair and pulled his face into a frown. Standing up he ran his hands over his chest and belly, and suddenly, James understood. 

 

~~~***~~~

 

At lunch, James smiled, feigning cheerfulness. "Sir, can I beg off a few hours this afternoon?"

 

"Don't see why not, lad. Nothing on, got a date do you?" It was his first smile that day, and James relaxed.

 

"Buxom blonde with literary skills, Sir. Variety and all that. Actually, I was thinking we need a few more pieces of furniture. That meet with your approval?"

 

"Long as it isn't sit on the floor Oriental, or poke me in me ass techno modern, or whatever the latest monstrosity passes for nowadays."

 

James snorted, "Promise Robbie. I'll pick you up at five unless you need me." He unfolded long legs and bent over stealing a kiss.

 

"Oi Sergeant, don't recall giving approval for that!"

 

James winked and blew a kiss, "Don't recall asking."

 

~~~***~~~

 

The week had seen the Dynamic Duo solve a series of assaults, and one murder. Robbie seemed in better humor, but James was frankly tired of living in celibacy again.

 

Curry take-out in hand, wine purchased, the two coppers dragged home. "Oh," James tossed off casually, "new furniture in the bedroom. Had it delivered at lunch."

 

"I'm thrilled?"

 

"Hopefully, Sir. One thing will make you happy, IT has hooks to hang my discarded clothing on."

 

"Well done you. Always marveled that someone so careful to dress is such a slob to undress. Floor's a booby trap, lad. Well go on then, unveil your bin treasure."

 

"This did NOT come from a bin. Besides food first, and wine. I plan on having my way with you tonight Inspector Lewis. You'll be needing all your strength."

 

Robbie smiled weakly, "Don't raise false hopes, luv. This old wreck is pretty knackered."

 

"It isn't hopes I want to raise, Sir."

 

Upstairs, after dinner, James pushed Robbie to the hallway door for the bath. "James, let me go undress in the bedroom and go in the loo through there."

 

"Access denied. I want you scrubbed and relaxed before I show off my purchase. You can hand me your clothes out the door. Plenty of fresh towels and sweet smelling bath gel. Go on."

 

"Sweet smelling...alright lad, no need to manhandle me."

 

"Haven't even begun to manhandle you yet, Sir."

 

Twenty minutes later, "James, lad, hand over me robe. There's a good lad. James? Hathaway man?"

 

"Sorry Robbie, no robe here. Just come out, I've built a fire and warmed the bed."

 

"Young man, give me me bloody robe! All these towels are sodden."

 

"Afraid not. Guess you'll have to make me, Sir."

 

"When I get me hands on you lad I'm going to..."

 

Lewis had stormed into the bedroom with only a flannel to cover the particulars, and stopped dead. James was stood by an eight foot tall, covered "something", naked as the winter trees.

 

In the firelight, Robbie mused, James looked like a fallen angel; dazzling but debauched. "You made it Robbie, love the sporran."

 

"Hathaway, you're THIS close to a good drubbing."

 

"I quake at the thought, Sir. However if you're to punish me, best come closer." James turned, waggling his bum.

 

Robbie took several steps, when James pulled the cover from the "something." It was an antique hall tree, a padded seat, brass hooks, and a large, very large mirror. Lewis stared at the beautiful cherry wood, carved with lions head arms and claw feet, and adorned with flowers, vines, and the head of Bacchus surrounded by bunches of grapes. 

 

"Beautiful isn't it Robbie, breathtaking in fact, like you." James gently maneuvered them in front of the mirror. "You trained me in observation, Sir. I may not see at first, but I get there."

 

Lewis was frozen, gripping the flannel as if it was holding him together. James came up behind him caressing a cheek.

 

"You think those airport lights in the loo don't show my flaws and warts? I look for all the world like a gigantic, albino preying mantis. You might worry about my biting off your head after sex."

 

Robbie still didn't move or speak, so James pressed on. "Let's review the evidence. You're not a kid Robbie, wouldn't want you to be. Your face reflects a life of smiles, frowns, sun, bloody Oxford wind and rain, and your eyes hold sorrows, memories and most of all, love. When you look at me, your face and eyes show how much you love me. No poet could write words to rival your face."

 

The younger man kissed Robbie's shoulders, and back, kneeling briefly to nuzzle the muscled bottom. "Look at yourself beloved. Broad shoulders, legs toned by years of chasing criminals, powerful chest. Stop glaring at your tum! You think I want to lay my head on some piece of rock? It's not fat or sagging, just a touch soft, like your expression whenever you catch my eye."

 

He tugged gently until Robbie dropped his arms to his sides. "You know the first time you rolled up your sleeves in the office, I went off in my pants at the sight of your forearms. And I know I don't need to tell you what I think of your hands. Even when they ARE about to drub me." James reached for those hands, sucking the fingers and stroking the palms.

 

"Your hips, born of your Geordie stock. So strong when you thrust into me again and again, lights flashing behind my eyes." With great care he cupped the older man's cock and balls. "As for the family jewels, I'm not about to stroke your ego in that area. But I WILL stroke THE area."

 

Knowing just how his Inspector liked it, James soon had Robbie steel hard. "How can you even dare to doubt, that when you are inside me, body, heart and soul, I can't fathom where I end and you begin. We are one, in every sense."

 

Lewis finally found his tongue, "Oh canny lad, I'm grey, and older, so much older. You should have young and beautiful. Not..."

 

"If you think to finish that thought, Sir, best remember I've your bits in my hand. IF I want young and beautiful, I'll simply channel Narcissus and gaze at myself."

 

This seemed to snap Lewis out of the fog. In a swift move he turned and threw James on the bed, draping over him. The blond writhed as Robbie pressed kisses all over his lanky body, finally engulfing James' weeping cock in his hot mouth.

 

"Remiss of me, Sir not to have mentioned your talented mouth. Oh Jesus, Joseph and Mary, your mouth."

 

As James climaxed over Robbie's chest, Lewis remembered the mirror. "Shit James, that bloody mirror, it's gawking at me!"

 

"Then stare it down Sir, you've done it to me often enough. Better still, look at the two men in love reflected in it. And speaking of mirrors, I'm not made of glass. Plunder away Sir!!"

 

As Robbie sank deeper and deeper into the fiery heat of James' body, he began to laugh. "Sorry pet, sorry."

 

"Not your most erotic moment, Sir. What pray tell?"

 

"Just the bits and pieces jumping back at us from the mirror. Gives me a whole new perspective, and I reckon, maybe a new kink, Sergeant." James howled as Robbie's orgasm shook them.

 

Later, languid kisses and caresses followed. "No poetry or obscure prose clever clogs? I'm bereft."

 

"Mirror mirror by our bed,  
Where we both lie naked spread,  
Reflects my Boss' balls of brass,  
And all the freckles on his arse."

 

James dissolved in silky moan covered giggles, as Robbie swallowed a snort. "So then Sir, you approve of my purchase?"

 

"Aye, luv. Made me recall something from ages ago. Me gran used to tell me as a boy, to make sure when you looked in a mirror, that you could like the man who looked back at you."

 

"Wise woman, your gran."

 

"Wise man, my friend, my partner, my lover, my James."

**Author's Note:**

> Beauty IS in the eye of the beholder. May we each see ourselves and others through kind eyes.


End file.
